backyard_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Map Room v3 - the new gameplay
More will added soon, after I play my game a little more. Any contributions also appreciated! Welcome to MR3! Enter a completely new world, with new gameplay systems, and lots more challenging attack and defence mechanics. Though it still has some bugs. Initiation MR3 is different from MR2, in the following:- *Monsters do not die in MR3, they return home to be healed with Goo. *Monsters now take 3 times as long to build as before, and cost more Goo. *Outpost systems have been changed (see Outpost pages for more info) *Players of higher levels cannot attack players of lower levels like in the original MR1. *Flinger, Bunker, and Housing have hadhuge upheavals. Due to these modifications, huge changes have been made to gameplay experience, and especially for Wild Monster Tribes (WMT), things just got a whole lot tougher. Survive! In MR3, you do not have easy-to-get Outposts anymore, and your monsters take forever to build. What to do? If you're a beginner, just follow your tutorial, and read this at a later date. If you're planning to jump from MR2 to MR3, build up your monster army first BEFORE you take the one-way street to the Brave New World. If you jumped from MR2 to MR3, take note that specific Outposts give you specific bonuses, and that these Outposts were built to kill. Still, you need to secure your main Yard, as that is where your invasion forces will be housed, and with competition for loot much higher in MR3, you need a strong Main Yard to deter your rivals. Normal building rules apply, and also, taking over the six Outpost Defenders around your yard will help. Having all six Outpost Defenders under your control means that your main Yard gets a 75% defensive bonus, sort of like Putty Rage Armour. Next, look for a convenient Resource Outpost, and take it over. Details on how will be shown later. While you are doing so, upgrade your Housings and Flinger. Your Flinger, at Level 5, can fling in monsters taking up a maximum of 3,000 housing spaces, while your Housings can hold up to over 6700 space worth of monsters at 4 x Level 10. However, as a new face in the new MR, you should aim to get the easiest-to-conquer Resource Outpost, both for loot and for resource production and capacity. After you get a good strong economic base, as well as a powerful army, conquer a Stronghold Outpost. It's defensive and offensive Bonus will aid you well in your forthcoming battles. And voila, you've survived MR3! How to choose and attack Outposts Outposts now are very overpowered. See here: Just look at that. You have to kill off Level 9 to 10 Towers, and worst of all, ADTs. When you just enter MR3 and need to get resources from here, life is tough for you. 4 attacks with catapult, D.A.V.E.s, Zafreetis, and a Level 6 champion needed. Try not to go for Level 50 Outposts like this. And then you see this. First, there's no loot, so the only reason why you'd fight this is to get the attacking bonus. Second, you'd need a staggering amount of resources to wage war against a Yard like this. The big central tower also can attack you with FEROCIOUS POWER. Think of four Teslas with 1000 damage each and no recharge time between attacks. This is Level 50 for you. Level 40 isn't any easier, just that Eye-ras can get in some hits in Level 40. The easiest way to get these Yards quickly and hopefully cheaply is to use a huge army of flying monsters, namely Fomor, Teratorn, and Zafreeti, to wipe the base out. Don't give their TWO ADTs a chance to target your Zafreetis and instead distract them with Teratorns. From personal experience, the pathing on these Yards is so good that my Korath died in every attack. It went in with full health. For these high-levelled Yards, land based monsters are useless, especially from level 40 Outposts onwards. You best bet is the aforementioned Death From Above. You need to do everything you can to negate pathing...and bring your boys back home ALIVE. Healing is quite expensive. You can also try catapulting the ADTs, especially for the Stronghold Outposts. It is debatable whether or not you should use Twigs or Pebbles on Resource Outposts, because you kill your own loot and deplete your resources very quickly. On Outpost Defenders, you might still need to use the Catapult, unfortunately. Bottom line: Outposts are very difficult to get, but what a prize if you do. 2nd bottom line: All land-based Champions are worthless, even the almighty Korath, against WMT Yards now. Competition Like it or not, when the Outposts become so powerful, your most solid source of resources are your neighbours. You will have to attack them someday, but the Outpost Defenders that they have taken over will be an added burden, as they will provide your well-fed neighbour with up to 75% damage reduction, on top of existing fortifications. You will need to take over all these Outpost Defenders if possible, then launch a full scale attack on your opponent. Unfortunately, if you get attacked, and if you are wrecked by an overwhelming force of 3,000 spaces twice, you stand to lose enough resources to PREVENT HEALING due to shortage of Goo. Your housed monsters get injured when the Housing is torn down, and your bunkered monsters, particularly Eye-ra, need to heal after each detonation. So be careful who you pick to be your enemy. Farms become much more valuable now. And one more thing, scrap your Gorgo, Drull, or Korath if you plan on staying at peace with your neighbours and going to war with an AI. And don't let Kixeye know but...*chuckle*...it is now possible to fling in Zafreetis an unlimited number of times to heal your champion withinn half an hour or even a quarter of an hour.